To Silence a Nightingale
by Master Mania
Summary: A story about the thoughts of Seto Kaiba as he one day begins to care for a person he never thought would come to mind. Possible Seto/Jou, scenes of Abuse and major fluff! I'm talking fluff that'll melt your heart. *grins*
1. Lost and Found

To Silence a Nightingale  
  
YA: Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about this. I couldn't concentrate on anything else, so I thought if I just got this over with then I could finish other important things. It's not like anybody will like this anyway. ^^ So, first before we get started a few warnings. It'll get abusive a little later as Jounouchi tells his story. I don't think they'll be any yaoi in this one but I might throw in some fluff and that's about it. This story will be in Seto's perspective until further notice. Enjoy.  
  
It's been the same for years now. I wake up, go to work, come home and work some more. Occasionally, there would be meetings in other cities or countries for certain matters but it's all the same. The only thing that I feel I live for is my younger brother, Mokuba. He feels as if everything in life has a certain purpose, a reason. He's so full of life; I wonder sometimes why he looks up to me so much? A monotonous life for a hard worker like me. I mentally sigh, my thoughts being pried away from the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Yes? Seto Kaiba speaking." Another executive wanting to be linked to my cooperation. It's not out of the ordinary, rather humdrum actually. I tell myself that I'm bored because now I'm beginning to say words I never thought I'd use. "You would like to meet me downtown? Sure. Alright. It's nice doing business with you." Not! I drop the phone on the hook; such force bounces it off and leaves the dial tone signal blaring. The butler stands at the door, ready for me to announce another meeting to be met.  
  
"It's alright, Jeffery. I'm going to walk today." He nods and goes off to tend to Mokuba. When grabbing my long, blue trench coat, a feeling inside tells me that something is going to be different today but I quickly ignore it. On my way downstairs, past the kitchen, I see Mokuba playing with an airplane along with the television.  
  
"Going now, big brother?" he calls out to me.  
  
"I'll only be gone until the evening." I open to door, pausing to say something more. "Expect me to sit down with you for dinner." I leave him with a smile on his face as I close the door behind me. The walk to downtown wouldn't take me long because I'm a brisk walker. The faster I get there, the faster I can come back home and spend a little time with Mokuba. While passing a street light, I noticed a news box with Jounouchi's face on it. It wasn't one of his better portraits but I assume that it was important due to the fact that he made it to the front page. From sheer curiosity and not from caring, I put a few coins in the slot and grabbed the paper. 'This should be entertaining.' I thought to myself. I'm quite skilled at reading something in my hand and walking to my destination at the same time. What I thought I'd get a good laugh from the paper I read devastating news.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi: Missing Child from Streets of Domino." Were the headlines that I read. Missing? How could a child like Jounouchi be missing? I practically see him everywhere. But despite what I thought, my interest was sparked. "Last seen on the first day of summer vacation. What was thought he was visiting his mother in another city, Mr. Jounouchi never received a call from his son in months. Now ends the summer break and still no signs of the young teen from both sides of the family. Investigators are still searching for the lost boy of Domino City." The rest gives quotes from family and friends about his last whereabouts. I pull down the paper from my face a look around to make sure I haven't wondered someplace distant from my destination. To my surprise, I'm already here. I nonchalantly throw the paper in a wastebasket. It's not that I don't care about what happened to him, I actually would like to give my condolences to his friends and family after this meeting which is something that I normally don't do. The secretary greets me and leads me into a separate room. The other CEO's look happy to see me and greet me with friendly faces. What could I do but give into the ritual, although I don't smile that much. It amazed me how it seemed that the main person was just blabbering words. My mind drifted quickly, right into a subject I normally would never pass by. Jounouchi. Now would be the time when I start worrying about him? Why now?  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand. The same feeling I had earlier when on my way out of the door. The feeling was more urgent this time, like a nagging voice that wouldn't go away. I wanted to explore this feeling; I wanted to explore it even more because the monotone voice of this man was driving me to the brink of insanity.  
  
"Excuse me." I interrupted. "Mind if I take a small break to the bathroom? I'm sure I'll concentrate better of what you're telling me." The man nodded and pointed down the hall. I in return give him a nod of thanks and casually walk out the door. But this feeling isn't leading to the bathroom; it was leading me to a secluded door at the end of the hall. Curiosity again gets the best of me. I feel myself being drawn to the door until I become face to face with it. My hand travels to the knob, yet I hesitate to turn the knob. 'Do it. What's the worst that could happen?' I quietly turn the knob and pull the door opened. Much to my dismay, the door creaked.  
  
"Be quiet you." I muttered. The scene inside is dark, followed by a winding staircase leading down. It isn't intimidating, I'm not afraid of anything. It doesn't take much to frighten me. For all I know, it's probably a stock room anyway. So, traveling down the staircase to a much bigger room. It's empty and dark, until I reach another chamber full of boxes.  
  
"See? I knew it was nothing but junk here." Again, the feeling I had nagged me again. 'Look closer and you shall find.' There was an odd stack of boxes again the wall to the right of me. It looked like a fraud, like the stacked bottles you would see at city fairs. I move them away and sure enough, they all move with each other. There was a door behind the boxes. 'What could they be hiding?' I thought to myself. I didn't hesitate to open the door this time, for my conscience has fallen to the pull of my curiosity. Hmm, another dark room, bigger than the one I was inside before. Only one window illuminated the room, only taking in a streak of sunlight. But what amazed me was when I looked far, far ahead. Something caught my eye and the feeling became stronger. As I edged closer to my target, I stopped and recoiled as it all became clear.  
  
"Jounouchi?" It was him, but he didn't respond to my call. 'Maybe he didn't hear me.' When I moved closer, a foul smell assaulted my nose. It wasn't the smell of a dead corpse, and he was very much alive. From what I can see in the shadows, he was chained and bolted to the wall. The smell got worse when I moved closer to kneel down beside him.  
  
"Jounouchi. Are you awake?" His bowed head lifted slowly, and his eyes met mine. Blood shot from pain and lack of sleep; it was an awful look for him. His face was stained with blood and the salt of his tears. Over his body was nothing except a piece of cloth to cover his inner area. His face was full of questions, a mix between confusion, joy and pain.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here to help you." The smell, I have gotten used to. From seeing his battered body, it was no longer a concern. I remove my coat and wrap it around him. I saw him flinch and move, leaving me unsure if I hurt him or it was a reflex. "It's okay." I coaxed. In my pocket I pulled out my cellular phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Please get help right away. I found Katsuya Jounouchi!" A frantic sounding woman was on the other line. She was happy, yet she didn't believe I actually found him. "Yes it is him! No you can't talk to him, just get someone over here now!"  
  
"He'll come back."  
  
I was cut short when I heard the raspy voice of the boy below me.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Please, leave now. He'll come back. He'll kill you."  
  
I was relieved that he could speak but at the same time afraid of this person he was referring too. Not afraid of the person per say, but the damage that he's done to Jounouchi. With no time to waste, I grabbed the crowbar and beat the cuffs loose. To my horror, it was slick with fresh blood. I let is slip out of my hands in utter disgust. I still needed to get him free before this person returned. Without a second thought, I pulled a knife out of my pocket and cut through the thick ropes that bound Jounouchi to the wall. One snapped and the other was broken with hardly any effort. The metal cuffs will have to remain on his wrists until later.  
  
"I'm going to lift you up now." I told him. He nodded slightly and I placed my hands under him to take him in my arms. With every move I made, he flinched, very sensitive to touch. And from looking at him he was devastatingly thin. I felt pity for him but it didn't bring me to tears. I knew that he needed care immediately. The police and paramedics met me halfway through the building.  
  
"Please handle him with care." I instructed as I handed him to one of the doctors.  
  
"Thank you Seto Kaiba. You are a hero." I smirked at the remark and watched them carry Jounouchi into the ambulance. With one glance, I saw his eyes peering at me before the doors shut. He looked as if he was trying to reach out to me, or maybe that was my imagination. Walking out the building, I noticed that I was bloodstained at dirty. It would be best to go home and get cleaned up. Never did I know that after today, I would be showered with praise, emotion and especially the love of someone I would have never considering giving my care to.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: Took me a long time to write that. But I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that you don't mind me using the Japanese names on this story. I think I'll be using them from now on. Now, I'm going to roll on to bed and hibernate. 


	2. Puppy to Person

YA: Whee! I should be ashamed of myself for not finishing my other fanfics and starting on this one. But it's one of those that you just couldn't put down (or in my chance couldn't stop thinking about). This might and I say MIGHT be one of my best ones. But I can only hope right?  
  
So as to not attract any attention from the public, I rushed all the way back home. News would get out soon that I found Jounouchi and I wasn't in much of a mood to answer interview questions. Much to my surprise, they news hasn't gone out yet and I was still able to make it home peacefully and without having to break anybody's neck to try to get there. Opening the door, I was almost run down by Mokuba.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" I closed the door, barely leaving it ajar so I could speak to him.  
  
"Don't rush to squeeze me with emotions, Mokuba. I'm very dirty." Even from behind the door, I could sense the adorable questioning look on his face. But it would change to utmost revulsion if he saw all the blood on my coat and shirt. "Do me a favor and wait for me in the kitchen until I get cleaned up."  
  
"Okay." I heard his small footsteps move away from the door and fade. I waited a moment before throwing the door open, slamming it behind myself (accidentally) and running up the stairs to my quarters. Dirty or not, Mokuba is known for pouncing on me when I enter the doors. I chuckled to myself as I hid behind the main doors of my quarters like a kid playing hide and seek. Sure enough, Mokuba was right behind me. "Big brother?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm dirty!"  
  
"When will you be out?"  
  
"Go eat dinner without me!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go on! I'll have desert with you, I promise!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You have my word as a Kaiba."  
  
"Okay!" He skipped downstairs to have dinner, which smelled lovely from where I was. I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch this morning either. All the more that I hurry and bathe so I can eat. While walking to the bathing chambers, I hurriedly strip every bit of clothing I had on my body, only pausing on my shirt. Completely covered in dark blood, his blood, Jounouchi's. My thoughts ran back to him. I worry if he's alright. From looking at him, he looks like he's been though trauma and jeopardy. I remember how thin he was, it was sickening! I felt bad that he's been living in those standards while many lived in comfort and reassurance, totally oblivious to what he was going through.  
  
I'm now in a thin robe, running the water so that its temperature was pleasing to me. I reached over and grabbed a bottle for scenting the water. Opening it and holding it up to my nose to gather the lush scent of cinnamon and rich juniper. The scent of the spice fills me with a greedy feeling; I pour half the bottle into the water. Standing up, I let the robe fall freely and carefully step into the hot water.  
  
"Aahhh, yes!"  
  
I cover myself in the warmth of the water, grabbing soap nearby and work up a lather. This bath wasn't merely for pleasure, the mixed smell of spice and blood doesn't blend too well for me. I had to wash rapidly and gather my thoughts before they drifted to the sight of that deadly room with the unfortunate teen. Beside the bath on the floor I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I stood correctly when I told myself that the news of Jounouchi wouldn't be out by the time I came home. Already, they were showing the scene of me carrying him out of the building.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, young billionaire, found the lost child of Domino City, Katsuya Jounouchi. We see him carrying young Jounouchi out of the building and from the looks of it, he is very much alive!"  
  
I laughed at myself when the camera caught me making a run for it to avoid the press. It was a good thing they didn't pursue me. Instead they followed the ambulance to the hospital when there was another shot of Jounouchi. Because he was out in the light I got a better look at him. It was awful! Wounds covered his body; all over him were slashes, cuts, bruises and marks or ultimate torture! He quickly looked into the camera and I saw his eyes, what would usually be perky, bright and brown, were glazed and runny. But not with tears, he looked drugged!  
  
"We now have Mr. Jounouchi driving up to the hospital. He looks very upset, yet relieved that his son is alive and being treated. Mr. Jounouchi, what exactly are your feelings right now?"  
  
"I just want to see my son right now! I have no time to answers questions now. MY BOY NEEDS ME!" The reporter brushed her hair out of her face and faced the camera.  
  
"A loving father waiting to see his child. How tender this family is. But most of all, we would like to thank Seto Kaiba for saving this lost soul and-"  
  
I had enough. I turned off the TV and sank further into the bath. So much I was trying to enjoy the warmth and comforting feeling was getting until I looked at the water. The remains of the duty I have done leaked and floated around me. It wreaked a smell of scandal and the taste of dejection. Why do I feel like this when I haven't committed the crime? I wanted to do much for him and this overwhelming feeling tore at my heart. I couldn't wait any longer and as much as I hated to admit it to myself-I wanted to see him again.  
  
I jumped out of the tub, not bothering to drain it and dried quickly. I would always feel unclean if I didn't see Jounouchi one last time. Swiftly, I pulled out some causal jeans, a black shirt and a small jean jacket. By far, this is the quickest I have ever put on clothes. The same feeling I had earlier was pulling me by the collar to go to the hospital. I had a hard time running down all the stairs to the lower chambers. I was so close to the door and out the house, but Mokuba ran and stopped me.  
  
"Did you forget something, big brother?" he voice was tainted with anger. I forgot I promised him dessert.  
  
"We're going out for dessert." I answered. "I wanted to stop by the hospital while we're out, do you mind." I don't lie to my brother, although I did try to cover up my previous promise. It wasn't too bad; I'm still going to have desert with him. Therefore, I wasn't breaking a promise.  
  
"Yay!" he cheered. I handed his coat from the coat rack and opened the door. Already there was a limo waiting outside for us. When inside, the driver handed me sunglasses.  
  
"Just in case the press would like to speak to you." I thanked him for his consideration.  
  
"Take us to the Dairy Queen, Michael." Our driver nodded with enthusiasm and drove off. Mokuba impatiently dangled his feet from the seat and glanced out the window many times.  
  
"Why are we going to the hospital?" I blinked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."  
  
"Mokuba!" I hissed. "Alright. Just for that, I'll make you wait. Besides, you might like the surprise and popularity." Mokuba and I both laughed at my sarcasm. I'm not one to laugh at most things as little as this but whenever I'm with my younger brother; he makes everything in life like cake. We drove up with the Dessert Shop quite quickly. Instead of walking out, we went through the drive-in. While eating our ice creams, I had to prepare myself for seeing Jounouchi. Would he look better? Would he look worse? Would he be asleep when I see him? The latter I hope the condition he was in. I'm not prepared to say nice things to him.  
  
We didn't arrive at the hospital as soon as I thought we would. Mokuba insisted that I bought him flowers. My brother is sweet and has the advantage when it comes to begging for something to be bought, especially toys. No sooner that I stepped out of the limo, we were surrounded by cameramen and reporters. I was prepared for this and shoved passed them. I made a note to answer their questions after I cleared my conscience.  
  
"Mokuba. Would you do me a favor and stay here? I really don't feel comfortable you coming with me." He opened his mouth to protest but knew better than to argue with his big brother.  
  
"Please tell him I said, "Hope he gets well!" I nodded and went to the nurses' desk.  
  
"What room is Katsuya Jounouchi inside?" Without looking up, the nurse answered. "Only family can see him now. Friends can visit tomorrow." That's when she looked up. "But you Mr. Kaiba are an exception. Room 206!" I muttered a thanks and walked down the hall. Before coming to his door, two people stood in front of it, a man and a woman. They were arguing, loudly.  
  
"How could you do this to him?" the woman shrieked.  
  
"I didn't do anything! He was on his way to see YOU!"  
  
"But you didn't bother to drive him to me?"  
  
"You could have came to pick him up!"  
  
From the looks of it, I guessed they were his parents. It didn't please me that they were arguing outside his room instead of inside supporting him. I thought it be best to show my face and get away quickly. I opened the door to a dimmed room. It wasn't too dark and the light was a comforting touch. Maybe the regular setting was too bright for him, especially if he was drugged. I saw him in the corner on the bed, propped up with an arm draped over his knee.  
  
I hoped so much he wasn't as bad looking as when I first saw him. He was bandaged up, most of the bandages wrapped around his head. I approached him slowly so not to startle him. I have a habit of walking in rooms unnoticed.  
  
"Jounouchi?" His head rolled in my direction, his eyes still glazed, like polished glass. "I came to check on you." He nodded and stared back at the wall. I left the flowers on the table beside him and waited a while. He didn't move, didn't smile, and didn't blink. I couldn't conceive the damage that was brought upon him. I thought it'd be best to leave so I turned to leave. A sharp tug on my jacket was felt. When I looked at him, there was fear draped on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but he kept swallowing his words.  
  
"You want me to stay?" He nodded frantically. I shrugged and pulled up a chair beside him. The silence between us was chilling, so I broke it by asking him a question. "So how are you feeling?" I slap myself mentally. Anybody could see he's in pain. He quietly sighed and continued to swallow his words, getting frustrated with each time he tried. What puzzled me was that he spoke to me before. I scary vision came to my mind as I imagine the torturer cut off his tongue. I shuddered quietly. "What's the matter? Can't you talk? You did it before." Still no answer. Instead he gave me a shameful look in his eyes. No, I clearly mistook that look for fear.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" He grimaced and bowed his head. I saw his shoulders shake a few times and then a sniff escaped. "What?" I thought I said that mentally, but was wrong when he looked up at me startled. "Are you crying?" I could slap myself again. I'm desperate for him to speak and come out asking these bizarre questions. He shook his head frantically and wiped his tears. What happened next surprised even me. My actions were being taken over by compassion. I reached out to touch him but he moved over, wincing at his sudden movement.  
  
"Jounouchi." He bit his lip, looking at me with more confusion. What could I do but stare at him with pity. He moved again, and hissed at his pain. "I won't hurt you. I just want to-" I was interrupted by the opening of the door. A nurse came in with a small case. I turned to face her.  
  
"Can you do something with his pain?" I asked a touch of irritability in my voice.  
  
"I'm giving him some morphine right now." She took out a fairly big needle and reached out for Jounouchi's arm. He slammed himself to the wall trying to avoid her. "Come on, young one. You need this to sleep tonight." Again, he pressed himself up against the wall, when she got closer he shrieked loudly and hugged himself. She glared at me. "Can you help me?"  
  
"If he doesn't want to needle, give it to him some other way." I stepped back to let her finish her job. She hopped on the bed and stretched out his arm. He screamed more but didn't struggle much. Her gasp brought him to my attention. They're numerous holes him his arm. I grab her by the arm and pull her back. "Stop! He's afraid of the needle. He's been abused by one." She nodded and stepped away. A cold sweat ran down his face as he shook in apprehension.  
  
"Do you mind if you leave me with him for a while." Without hesitation she left the room and closed the door behind her. After she left, Jounouchi turned his back toward me and removed his shirt, bearing his back as if offering it to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I screamed. I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please punish me." My jaw dropped. What kind of sicko would punish someone for screaming from fear? "Please do it quick. I promise I won't do it again." I sat on the bed; he flinched sharply when I reached out and pulled him toward me.  
  
"I know I can be obnoxious and arrogant at times. But I'm not heartless." Still tense in my arms he nodded. "I'm not like the person who beat you. I would never do something like this to you." I heard a small patter and felt my jeans get moist. "And most of all Jounouchi don't be ashamed to cry. This is the first step to recovery." He loosened up and put one arm around me, burying his face into my shoulder where he wept violently.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: Aw, how sad. Poor Jounouchi! Just to let any of you know, he still has his tongue! And Seto is getting a little out of character. I don't think he would ever admit his arrogance! That's a no-no! Sorry for the sentimental crap but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Hard Knocks: Recovery

YA: Must work on other fanfics! Gah! People will kill themselves if I delay any longer but I swear I can't put this down! Must help poor Jounouchi! But for the most part, I'm glad plenty likes this story! And just so you know, you'll get to know who did this to Jounouchi. I'm pretty sure most of you have guessed already but don't spoil it for others and yourself in case you are wrong. This chapter is a little long, so grab some popcorn and a box of Kleenex. Enjoy.  
  
Leev: All, thanks for telling me that Seto is not being OOC. I'm sure that he's gotten a little sappy, but expect him to get even sappier. ^___^  
  
Yugi Moto: ^___^ Perfect? This story is far from perfect but I'll take that compliment anyway! *whistles* Give me more comments!  
  
Blue Lagoon: Oh yes, you'll get to kill this person. You'll get first dibs! But for now, put down your gun. It's coming!  
  
Li: I like Seto and Jounouchi too! Must make more soon featuring them!  
  
Amunra: Yep, this is more drama than angst. I'll fix that! ^___^  
  
  
  
Heavy lids of my eyes suddenly lighten up. I forgot what happened, where I was and who I was holding. Reality set in as I looked down into the mass of dirty blond hair. He didn't sleep, I could tell. Motionless, he continues to stare at the walls. I wonder what he's thinking, perhaps trying to figure out how to get to sleep. Or maybe when he closes his eyes even for a second his mind flashes back to the exploitation. That would explain why he doesn't blink.  
  
I move to get more comfortable but he cringes. Although he put his trust in me, it's obvious that he's still sensitive to my touch. Or any touch for that matter, even the feel of the sheets hurts him. I lower my head so it's the same level as his.  
  
"I have to take Mokuba home." His eyes drop in disappointment. Perhaps he thinks I'm going to leave him. "If you want, I can come back. It won't take me long, I promise." I've been making a lot of promises lately. Anything to make him stay strong and optimistically return back to the Jounouchi I knew before. I gently, so very gently, placed him beside me so I can remove myself from the bed. He curled into a tight ball, nearly disappearing under the sheets. "I'll be back in 30 minutes."  
  
Shutting to door behind me, I signaled a nurse to come my way. Saying it only below the tone of a whisper, I told her to make sure he wasn't to be disturbed. She looked at me as if she was being threatened. Whatever it took to make sure Jounouchi was safe, even if it means getting physical. I see Mokuba, lying on the same chair I left him in. Fortunately, someone was nice enough to give him a blanket. As I looked at my watch, it was way past his bedtime (which is usually nine) it's now 11:30. Kneeling down, I shake him gently.  
  
"Mokuba. Mokuba? I'm taking you home." He stirred and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's about time." He muttered.  
  
"I'll have to come back after I drop you off. Go straight to bed."  
  
"You think I'd do something else? Unlike you, I have school tomorrow." It was apparent he was cranky. I slung him over my back in a playful manner, making him groan of frustration. What I didn't know was outside the presses were still looking for me. Once the doors of the main hall were opened they came rushing in, completely surrounded me like the previous time.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? What are you feelings of finding young Jounouchi?" Well, if it'll get these crazy people away from me, I'll answer some of their questions.  
  
"I'm relieved to know that he is fine and going to live."  
  
"How on Earth were you able to find him?"  
  
"I got lost when going to the bathroom and stumbled into another room where he happened to be." Liar. Some feeling lured me into the dark depths of the underworld to rescue the poor soul. I still can't quite describe the feeling the pulled me to find him but it left me content, another feeling I rarely have unless it deals with power. The crowed "oohed" and "awed" by my answer.  
  
"You are a hero Mr. Kaiba!" I snorted a laugh.  
  
"I rarely think so." I prefer to be feared by every living man on the planet, not to be "goosed" on by everyone else. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take my younger brother home. Thanks for allowing your time." Or wasting my time answering stupid questions. Behind me, I could still hear them calling out to me as I rush in the car. I knock on the window to signal the driver.  
  
"Where to Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Home, Michael. But wait for me; I'm coming back here after I drop Mokuba off." The driver nodded and pulled away from the hospital. During the drive home, I nodded off alongside Mokuba. I didn't notice I drifted off until my head fell on top of Mokuba's. I didn't bother to move. The ride was smooth, and I probably wouldn't get much sleep in the hospital if I'm to watch Jounouchi. I swore to myself, if he couldn't sleep then neither would I, for his sake. The limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Reluctantly, I open my eyes and gather Mokuba in my arms. My mouth dropped open to let out a drawn out yawn. I was amazed that Jeffery waited up for us after so many hours. He opened the door for me and offered to take Mokuba to his room. I was grateful for his offer.  
  
"Thanks Jeffery. You can have the weekend off." I was feeling generous tonight. Doing so many good deeds for the day, would one more hurt? With another stretch, I stumbled down the stairs back to the car, catching a look at my watch. It was already 11:45. Again, I didn't feel myself fall asleep during the car ride, only this time, I didn't have a bad vision. The car jolted to a stop which woke me. We were already there.  
  
"Shall I wait for you, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"No, Michael. You can come back in the morning to-" the same feeling tugged at me again. More urgent than before. From following my instincts before, it meant that Jounouchi needed my help, seriously. "On second thought, wait for me." While entering the main doors, I didn't bother to take the elevators, seeing that I would get to his room faster by foot on the stairs. My intuition was correct on how he needed me. No sooner that I opened the door, I heard him scream my name.  
  
"SETO!" There were several doctors and nurses around him with frightened looks on their faces. One nurse had his hospital shirt in her hands leaving him with no clothes at all. The others held belts to strap him tightly to the bed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we are trying to treat him. We need to clean him before he gets infections." Jounouchi huddled in the corner of his bed, bearing his teeth and holding himself close. Looking closely, he was shivering from the cold.  
  
"Are you insane? Can't you see he's freezing?" I push them out the way and drape the sheets over Jounouchi. "Did you even ask him to remove his clothes?"  
  
"He wouldn't speak to us." The other said. I was over annoyed over their stupidity. At this point, I could do nothing more but excuse it. Calmly, so not to startle Jounouchi I explain how to treat him.  
  
"You need to coax him so he can trust you. He will not allow anybody to touch him." The doctor lifted a doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"And I suppose he trusts you?" These people are beyond stupid, but again, I let it go and nod. The nurses shrugged and tried their best to get Jounouchi to expose him to them. Their pathetic attempts have failed, leaving them to think they had nothing else to do but force him. The same ditsy nurse that was here earlier made the first move of pulling off his sheets; the other grabbed him behind so he wouldn't move while the doctor approached him with a pail and water to clean him.  
  
I continued to stay back and allow them to treat him. It was sad to see that he wasn't putting much of a fight. It took him more energy to try not to scream in misery and anguish. His eyes flared with a sign of shock, more tears falling freely. It took every nerve in my body to stand back, but quickly those nerves were ignored as the gut feeling in my stomach nagged me so much it was making me sick.  
  
"Stop! Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" Everyone stopped and all was silent except for the sudden sniffs of Jounouchi. I approached them all and moved them to the side. "I can't stand this treatment, and I see now if this continues this boy will die from pure shock." I lower myself to a comforting level so not to appear supieroir to Jounouchi. I reach out just a little and gesture him to come to me.  
  
"What do you suggest, Mr. Kaiba?" Jounouchi slowly crawled to me and collapsed in my arms. I held him firmly, yet gently so not to hurt him. Grabbing the nearest sheet, I wrap it around him to warm him.  
  
"I'm taking him home." The doctors stared at me in disbelief, some even close to laughter. "I'll treat him my own way. I guarantee there will be a better recovery from him if he goes with me." Before I let them say another word, I carry the frail boy in my arms and out the hospital.  
  
During the ride home, I planned that Jounouchi would stay right across from my rooming quarters so I can keep a close eye on him. I know for a fact that I won't be getting much sleep, preparing coffee once I get home will be the norm until he gets better. I carried him all the way to the guest bathing chambers where I sat him on the toilet seat.  
  
"The doctors are correct when they say you need to clean yourself. I don't want you to suffer any infections." I turn and look at him and he nods slowly. It was hard for me to gauge the water temperature. Too cold and it'll hurt, too hot and it'll really hurt. Either way, water is going to hurt when it comes in contact with his skin. My feel for warm could be too hot for him but for now, he's just going to take the water as it is. I motion for him to stand and he does so. "Remove the sheet." I say.  
  
He hesitates but lets the sheet fall freely. To make him feel comfortable, my back faces him and I hold out my hand to guide him to the tub. His small hand is consumed in my big grasp. One small foot steps in the water.  
  
"Auughh!" he yelps. He recoils and looses his balance; clinging to me and making me lose balance too. My footing was then steady. I was so close to falling into the bathtub with him.  
  
"Jounouchi!" He cringes and hides his face in my chest. Perhaps my stern voice frightened him. "I'm sorry. Believe me, the best way to get into the tub is to just go for it. No matter how much it hurts, you'll feel better once you're inside." His grip loosens and he tries again but with the same results.  
  
He looks at me with pleading brown eyes. "I'll have to force you." I pointed out. He nodded quickly and shut his eyes. I gathered him in my arms once again and stoop over the tub and gently released him into the tub. He grips the side of the tub and bears his teeth. He rolls his head back, allowing stinging tears of agony to roll down his face. He refuses to make any noise, which tears at my heart. His breaths are heavy and come in waves just like his pains. He sucks in his breaths sharply, like a woman giving birth only in silence. This went on for over fifteen minutes, with me beside him coaching him to bear the pain. He became exhausted from the pain and slumped, sitting limply like a ragged doll.  
  
"I'm proud of you." I whisper quietly. The hardest part was removing the bandages. I didn't want to remove the bandage on his head yet, I wasn't sure what kind of wound that was. With each strip removed, more blood flowed into the water, turning what was once clear into a murky, red-black mess.  
  
Taking a small towel and lathering it with soap, I soap down his body gently. I couldn't tell if I was hurting him or if he was still very sensitive to touch, seeing as he kept moving and flinching. The months of dirt eventually wore off reveling the soft, pale skin underneath. The dirty mass of blonde hair looked like the purest of gold spun and placed on his head. Although it was beautiful at one point of view, there was a large amount of his hair missing. It was unbelievably thin, perhaps from lack of nutrition. For the most part he was clean and it was time for him to rest. I allowed him the pleasure of wearing one of my finest bed wear after re- bandaging him carefully.  
  
It could be that he felt comfortable in my atmosphere. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep soundly. I was satisfied, knowing that I did more than any doctor could ever do. Not only did I treat him, but I did it gently and with care. Doctors these days don't love what they do. They just show up for the money. It can't be like that everywhere, just possibly in this ragged city of Domino. I retreat to my bedroom with a clear conscience. My bed engulfed me in its warmth and I too fell asleep soundly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hard to say, the moment of sleep didn't last long. For what I can remember going to bed, the alarm blared and it was time for me to awaken. While muffling the evil sound with one of my down pillows, I wonder with what happened last night, was it all a dream.  
  
"Um, Seto? Seto? SETO?"  
  
"What? What is it, Mokuba?" Mokuba runs into my room and pulls at my blankets.  
  
"Get up! I think he's sick!" My brain was fuzzy for a minute before remembering that I was caring for Jounouchi. I throw myself out of bed, accidentally knocking over Mokuba and rush across the hall into Jounouchi's room. He sat up in his bed, holding his stomach, drooling non-stop. My guess was the drugs were no longer in his system. His face held a sick look to it, almost as the expression, "green in the face." I rush to his side and hold him over the bed.  
  
"Mokuba! Get a pail from the kitchen, now!" My voice tainted with panic, I tried my best not to yell so I wouldn't scare Jounouchi. Mokuba was out of sight and I continued to care for the frail boy. "Hang on, Jounouchi. It'll get better." He nodded while a continuous stream of saliva flowed from his mouth. Mokuba came back with a pail and just in time. Joey retched and vomited in it, with such force I had to hold his head back before his face slammed into his own discharge.  
  
"Nice." I said with sarcasm. This further went on for a couple of hours until he was exhausted and fell asleep once again. I wipe my brow from sweat and sat back from fatigue. I had no idea it would be so much trouble caring for someone. I was afraid, not for the physical healing but I was sure that the emotional healing would further take its toll. The lull of his breathing put me to sleep until once again I was interrupted by the agonizing cries of Jounouchi. This time he was suffering from a nightmare. I shook him gently and sat him up.  
  
"Come on! Wake up!" It seemed it was no use. He had a hard time removing himself from the terror of his own dream. "JOUNOUCHI!" His eyes snapped opened along with an attack of flaring arms and legs. "Calm down, boy!" He stopped on my command and took deep breaths. "Are you okay, now?" I asked pulling him close to stop the violent shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry." He breathed. I wipe the sweat from his face as he once again laid his head on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to scream."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to punish you for it." I assured him. He looked up at me with frightened eyes, insecure by his own sleep. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and leaned back, pulling me close upon him, to the point where I was almost on top of him.  
  
"Just don't leave me tonight." He said lastly, almost inaudible. His chestnut eyes rolled back into slumber and all was quiet again. I didn't leave him that night, or any other night when he suffered from the recurring nightmares. And each night, he warmed up to me being near to him. My touch no longer sent shock waves of fright; instead it was the only thing that settled him. He was now new, like a newborn, a treasure of the deep blue yet to be discovered. The feelings I use to have for him are no more. Instead they are replaced by something I cannot name yet. Only time will tell why I have grown so close to him. To my amazement, he talked to me a few times. Still in low tones, never above a whisper but he was still afraid to speak.  
  
How I miss the way his voice used to sound. Full of youth and vigor, excitement. His trills used to send chills up my spine but I long to hear his laughter again. It'll have to wait until later. Now, late at night, when he's sound asleep, I figure out ways of how I'll find this person who silenced my sweet nightingale. Jounouchi.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: I'm so sorry I got a little graphic there. But just to answer a few things before I get asked questions, I don't know how the after effects of how a drug works. I just watch too much TV. ^___^ I'm quite pleased with how this whole chapter came out. Next chapter, we get ever closer to finding out who was the one who did this to poor Jounouchi. But I warn you, if you thought this chapter was bad, the others are going to get a little more graphic as Jou tells his story. 


	4. Total Eclipse of the Soul

YA: I beg you please not to hurt me. We're once again on the countdown to figuring out who was the fool to hurt poor Jounouchi. I can do this chapter with a clear conscience because I updated the other story. ^___^ Not much to say now. This chapter is pretty much safe, except for the teeth rotting fluff! Onward!  
  
  
  
Two weeks has already passed and blast it, he's healing too slowly. Both mentally and physically. But my popularity has won the vote of having me rest with him from work. Everyday, I watch him carefully as he slowly begins to make progress. Its early morning when his cries of pain wakes me. For the most part, most of his wounds are almost healed, except for the ones on his back and head. Right now, he's suffering from another nightmare. I'm getting ever closer to finding out who this person is. He keeps muttering his name! But I can never make it out! I CAN NEVER MAKE IT OUT! Once again, his cries pierce the silence of the room.  
  
"What is it now?" I ask sleepily. He shivers for a short moment and then opens his eyes, gazing into mine.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?" His face flushes a heavy red.  
  
"Could you, could you rub me?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Now my face is reddening with embarrassment. He reaches out to me.  
  
"My arms and legs. They kinda ache. Could you-"  
  
"Massage you? Sure." I sit beside him and take one of his arms, rubbing them gently. I occasionally glance at him to see if his face shrinks with pain at certain places. It isn't long until I'm finished with his arms, leaving a satisfied smile on his face. Now on to his-I swallow hard-his legs. It was making me nervous to sit between his legs and look at him at a certain perspective. I swallow again.  
  
"Do you think you could roll on your stomach?" I ask. Without replying he rolled over, without knowing he was making it much more comfortable for me to complete my task. While rubbing the pain from his legs, there's a muffled hum coming from him. I thought he was groaning from pain, until I listened more carefully. It was a soft melody he was humming, much like what a mother would do if her child was injured.  
  
He was comforting himself. Whatever song it was, it was a lovely melody. I wish I could hear him sing it. Not only is his laugh something melodious, but he can do it on his own will. I reach up a little higher, to his thighs and he stops abruptly.  
  
"No?" I ask.  
  
"Just be careful." He noted. After which he continues humming. I have succumbed myself to the lull sound of his humming. It's entrancing; such sounds should have pretty words alongside of it. "Is my humming bothering you?" he asks, breaking me away from my thoughts. I shake my head, asking myself if I should ask him to sing it to me. I shake off the thought. He'll do it when he's ready.  
  
"Aah! Aah! YAAAAH!" I stop abruptly, my hands a feel of moist stickiness. They were tainted with red blood.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" I quickly leave the bedroom to wash my hands. Feeling terrible that I hurt him when I promised him I wouldn't do such a thing. I curse myself, slamming a fist into the mirror, without breaking it thankfully. From the reflection, I see him limping into my room, looking for me.  
  
"Seto?" he asks softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jounouchi." I say.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just don't leave so quickly." I turn to face him. My serious look clashing with the soft forgiving one of Jounouchi. I sigh and open my arms to him. He limps in my direction and falls into my arms again. My embrace was a loving one. It was loving to me, but it could have been nothing to him but an apology.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, is that where the small dog is hiding?" A silhouette stands above on a building near the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"That's where I read in the newspaper, sir."  
  
"How do you suppose I get to him now? Do you think Kaiba knows what I did to him?"  
  
"I doubt it sir. Not after what you taught him. I'm afraid that boy will never speak again, nor give you away." The silhouette chuckles.  
  
"True. But once he retreats from the household, that's when I'll make my move! Keep a close eye on the Kaiba mansion."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither Jounouchi nor I could go back to sleep early that morning. It was mid-morning when the both of us retreat to the library. I had more work to catch up on, while Jounouchi looked around the library. I watch him again, for the longest I can never take my eyes of him. He keeps pausing by the piano, passes it and stops by it again. His fingers ran across the keys and his curiosity arouses. I can tell he wonders what sounds will come from it. A few notes are sounded and he looks at me with panic.  
  
"It's okay." I said. "You can play something." He smiles and takes a seat on the bench. The same thing he played was the same lullaby he was humming this morning. It was more gorgeous when he was playing it. I could actually feel the comfort flowing from it. Mokuba waltz in the room, curious from the music. Jounouchi gestures him to sit beside him. My book drop in surprise as I see him opening his mouth. My moment has come, he was about to sing to Mokuba!  
  
Heart will do you good  
  
Courage will also help me  
  
Please don't stop me now that I'm here  
  
My arms are opened wide  
  
Time to heal, heal like a remedy  
  
The love you seek is near  
  
Take one step at a time  
  
When you step the stairs of recovery  
  
Let this feeling last  
  
Never looking back to the past  
  
He froze. His hands frozen on the keys as if he was lost. Mokuba looked at me with confusion. Before I spoke up the phone beside me rang.  
  
"Hello?" It was Yugi. "I'm fine, how are you? Yeah, he's fine, he's doing much better. I don't think that'll hurt. He should enjoy it. Sure, okay. Bye." I remove myself from my seat and walk over to Jounouchi who is still frozen over the piano. "Jou? Yugi wants to come over with his friends and pay you a visit."  
  
His eyes brightened but he didn't move. Something was troubling him, something I couldn't pick up right away. I motioned Mokuba to go into another room. I followed him and left Jounouchi to his own thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong with him big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he just needs to be left alone." I met Yugi, his Yami, Ryou and his Yami, Honda and Anzu and invited them inside. They all sat around in the main room in silence. Not knowing what to expect, not knowing what to see. "It's not that bad. But I have to warn you, he's still a little uncomfortable with speaking." I told them. "See for yourself." Jounouchi made his entrance into the main room with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Jounouchi!" Yugi squealed excitedly. "You look excellent!" Jounouchi grinned bashfully and invited Yugi for a hug. Unknowingly, Yugi hugged and squeezed tightly. I reach out protectively, but Jounouchi stops me, silently wincing. Although this went on for a while, the small hellos and interludes into conversation, something was still troubling Jounouchi. He seemed uncomfortable with so many people around.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, leaving the room. I wanted to chase after him but I figured this is something he needed to figure out on his own. What I didn't know, was Bakura followed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jounouchi ran to the kitchen area away from the happy company. When behind closed doors, he panted softly and poured himself a glass of water. He drank in big gulps, nearly choking at the sight of Bakura suddenly in front of him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Bakura asked. "Why are you so quiet? That's not you at all!" Bakura approached Jounouchi, so closely he pushed him against the wall. Jounouchi trembled against the wall in fear, perspiration dropping down his face.  
  
"Am I scaring you?" Bakura asked again. "If I'm scaring you, then let me know." Bakura reached up and brushed the damp bangs away from the fearful brown eyes. "Why won't you say something? Speak boy!" Jounouchi remained silent, only shaking more under Bakura. He begins to cower, trying desperately to hold a whimper inside.  
  
"Say something!" Bakura's hand travels to a thicker section of Jounouchi's blond hair and he pulls at it. "If this hurts you, tell me!" Jounouchi drops the glass he was holding making it shatter on the marble floor. Bakura pulls harder, bringing Jounouchi's head close it his. "TELL ME!" Jounouchi's eyes become moist and tears blind his vision.  
  
"Why are you making me do this to you? Tell me to stop! Say something!" With his other hand, Bakura grabs his cheek and pinches it. "I know this hurts! Tell me it hurts!" Jounouchi stops refusing to let his tears flow, and even let's a small sob escape. Bakura snags his hair, throwing his head back, making a sharp thud on the wall. "I'm smaller than you! And you're still letting this go on! Fight back! SCREAM FOR HELP!" More muffled sobs are heard from Jounouchi, Bakura clutches his fists. "And I thought my hikari was weak. Look at you! Limp as a noodle and won't even fight back."  
  
On the other side, Mokuba walked passed the kitchen and heard Bakura yelling with a few sobs from Jounouchi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BIG BROTHER!"  
  
Mokuba holds me from behind, from the sound of his voice he was near to tears. I kneel beside him and look him in the eye.  
  
"What's the matter, Mokuba?"  
  
"Jounouchi! He's getting attacked!" My anger rises. I was sure that he was safe in my own house. Who would have the nerve, the stomach to attack him with me nearby?  
  
"Who's doing it? Where is he?" I ask.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Meanwhile, Ryou just now notices that Bakura is missing. When running towards the kitchen, Ryou is behind me, just as panicked as I am. I throw the doors opened to see Jounouchi cowering up against a wall with Bakura standing near him.  
  
"Get away from him!" I scream. I rarely scream, but I have no time to think. Jounouchi is at my mercy and it upset me that Bakura would pull a stunt like this. I turn to Ryou. "Get out! All of you!" Maybe if this hadn't happen, everybody would have thought me to be rude but I'm more than sure Ryou would explain what happened.  
  
"Come, Bakura. We'll discuss what happened when we get home." Just like that? A small slap on the wrist for Bakura. If I had a weapon on me, I would have done him in already. I edge my way to Jounouchi. But when he looks at me, he cut me deep from the glare he gave me.  
  
"I had no idea." I mouthed. I understood that he was upset with me. He pushed me out the way and ran away. I could do nothing but stand and watch him disappear from me. I curse myself again. It's now at this point where I feel like giving up, but not until I get that sick feeling in my stomach again. Warning me that Jounouchi was in danger again. Upstairs, I follow where he went. Into the bathroom, I hear the water running but the door is locked.  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"Leave me!" he responds.  
  
"Come out now!" I pause. "Come out, please!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" he screams. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
"Listen to me before you, go." I say. Hopefully what I say to him will help him change his mind but I don't intend to stop him from taking his life. "Think of what you're leaving behind, Jou. A sister who loves you, your best friends and a caring father." I swallow the lump that's rising in my throat. "Me." There's a long pause before the water stops. "Jounouchi?" The door clicks and he opens the door. His face is weary from sorrow.  
  
"You care about me?" he asks.  
  
"Of course I do! I wouldn't have done so much to care for you because I do! I do Jounouchi!" The stinging of tears are there, but I refuse to let that show. "Right now, you don't know how much you mean to me." He casually walks past me, out of the room and into my bedroom. I follow him, watching him crawl on my bed and lay there.  
  
"Come here." He says. "I want to tell you something." Without hesitation, I join him on the bed. He moves closer and lays his head on my lap.  
  
"Why I don't want to live? Why should my life end now, Seto? Let me tell you what happened that first day of summer."  
  
TBC  
  
YA: I'm gonna get pummeled for that Cliffhanger! Please don't hurt me. I have to do homework, but another update is expected soon. Very soon, get your weapons ready! It will be revealed! The monster who abused Jounouchi! 


	5. Those Agonizing Summer Nights

YA: *straps sword* Alright people. Get ready! The moment you all been waiting for is finally here! The revealing of the monster! And as I much as I hate to say it, nobody guessed who it was or got it right. O_o Wow, some mystery eh? Just to let you know, that hanging upside down part was from a dream I had. Um, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, ready, get set, GO!  
  
"I hear forever calling.."  
  
"I hear forever calling.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jounouchi! What's taking so long? You're going to miss your train!"  
  
"Coming, dad!"  
  
Jounouchi stumbled down the stairs in a rush, lugging a heavy suitcase along with him. He grinned at his father as he dropped the suitcase on the floor.  
  
"Sorry. I wanted to pack mom's present. I couldn't find it anywhere." His father sighed and massaged his temples.  
  
"Why is she so special, boy? Why don't you ever get me any presents?" Jounouchi put his hands on his hips, mocking his father.  
  
"Why don't you care, dad? You don't care about anything I do or where I go." His father shot him a glare that could kill a snake. Jounouchi quickly picked up his suitcase and headed to the door in a hurry. "That would be my cue to leave. See ya dad!"  
  
The walk to the station wasn't too long, along the way he met up with Yugi not to far from it.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Where's Yami?" Yugi pointed to the puzzle.  
  
"Grandpa and I didn't want to worry about paying an extra ticket when we go up to the mountain." He gave an impish wink. "So he'll be staying in here until we reach our destination."  
  
"Smart thinking!" Jounouchi laughed. "What about the others? Where are they going?" Yugi stopped to think.  
  
"Anzu left for dance camp, and we saw Ryou leave with his father and Bakura to go to the airport. They're going to Egypt!" Yugi paused. "I have no idea where Honda is."  
  
"Oh, I know. He's doing something important. I promised I wouldn't say what it was."  
  
"Did you call your mom?"  
  
Jounouchi froze and then slumped.  
  
"I forgot." Yugi reached in his pocket and handed him a quarter.  
  
"If you hurry around that corner, you can call your mom and be back for the train. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Thanks buddy. I won't be long."  
  
Jounouchi reaches the phone and fumbles with the quarter that was given to him. Unknowing, someone was behind him and roughly rammed into him making him drop the quarter.  
  
"Oh, pardon me sir!" the man said.  
  
"It's fine." Grumbled Jounouchi. While Jounouchi bent over to get the quarter, the "innocent" passerby raised the cane he was walking with and slammed it on Jounouchi's back, creating a sickeng cracking sound.  
  
"Augh!" Jounouchi hunched over in pain, forgetting the quarter the rolled away from his grasp. Above him he could hear the rough breathing of a taller man.  
  
"Yes, pardon me indeed." Another crack was sounded and Jounouchi was at the mercy of gravity once again. With one weary hand, he touched his head and felt the moist stickiness of his own blood. He couldn't react in time before he fell into complete darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get him up! I don't want him sleeping! I said wake him!"  
  
A spicy scent reached Jounouchi's nose, forcing him to wake from his violent sleep. He jerked his head away from the smell. He tried to move his hands, but they were bound together and tied to a hanging hook from the ceiling. When opening his eyes, he could see little. The most of what he saw was a figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Don't speak!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT UP, BOY!"  
  
"Excuse me?" A whip was heard, followed by a sharp sting cutting into flesh. "OOOOOWWWWW!" The figure chuckled silent and grabbed his face.  
  
"Turn on the lights. I want him to see me." The lights came on, first blinding Jounouchi's eyes from the adjusted darkness. What he saw before him startled him greatly, to the point where his heart was in his throat.  
  
"Bandit Keith?"  
  
"Correct! Shall we give the doggy a prize?" Jounouchi cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut up!" Another whip sounded followed by another cry from the young blond. "Don't speak to me! Don't you ever speak to me! You've done enough." Keith paced away from Jounouchi before turning to face him again. "Do you know how it feels to live in humiliation? To be so close to your goal and to have it thrown away by some mere AMATURE!?!?" Along with tears of pain, Jounouchi continued to give him a confused look.  
  
"I'm referring to Duelist Kingdom you idiot! After that, I've never been the same! NEVER! Humiliated by Pegasus, twice! TWICE!" Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's too painful to think about. Give him two more slashes. If he cries out, give him more. He should learn to respect me."  
  
"No! No! Don't!"  
  
Whip  
  
"YYYAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Whip  
  
"AAAUUUUGGH!"  
  
Whip  
  
"OOOOUUUUUHHHHH!"  
  
With each slashing, Bandit Keith's smile grew wider, in time opening to let out a malicious laugh. The punishment abruptly stopped, making him frown.  
  
"What happened?" he growled.  
  
"He fainted sir."  
  
"Well then wake him up! He won't sleep during punishment. I haven't been able to sleep for months after my even! WAKE HIM UP!" Another smell assaulted Jounouchi's senses, waking him once more. From his sleeve, Keith took out a hand blade.  
  
"How disrespectful! Falling asleep in front of company. You should know better than that!" He twirled the blade in his hand before placing it on Jounouchi's sensitive flesh. More pressure was added, creating a long line of red. Jounouchi whimpered and trembled.  
  
"What was that?" Keith asked teasingly. "Did you hear that, Jay?"  
  
"I heard that sir."  
  
"That's what I thought." Keith plunged the blade into Jounouchi's shoulder.  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Gripping the handle tighter, Keith twisted the blade inside the newly created wound. A steady stream of blood splattered on both faces of Jounouchi and Keith.  
  
"OW! PLEASE! PLLLEEEAAASEEE!"  
  
Keith pulled the blade out and wiped his face. He sighed satisfying.  
  
"You don't listen, do you?" He raised his fist in the air to signal Jay to ready to whip. "If you would obey me and stay quiet then." He dropped his fist, commanding the whip to come down upon Jounouchi.  
  
"EEYYYAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
"Again, Jay! Do it until he stops!"  
  
Throughout the night, if you could listen closely, you could hear coming from the building, the loud screeches of Jounouchi, and the commanding voice of Keith and constant whipping sound of punishment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who told you could sleep now?" Jounouchi, hoping what happened was a dream, snapped back to reality when he saw the murkiness of the room, only to have light shine in through a small window. It was damp under him; he was lying in his own small pool of blood.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Jounouchi's voice couldn't help but crack from the tears and constant screaming done.  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!" He turned to Jay who stood by a lever. "Hang him!" he commanded. Jay nodded and pulled the lever. Jounouchi felt his feet fly from under him. Last night, he was hanging by his hands, today he was to hang by his feet.  
  
"Maybe if you get some blood in your brain then you'll learn better!" cackled Keith. Jounouchi let out a small groan. "Ha! He's asking for more!" He motioned Jay to stand behind Jounouchi. "Give it to him." Jounouchi closed his eyes and tried to sense the pain that was coming to him. But being whipped in the same place, making the wounds get bigger and deeper without healing them, caused more pain than he could ever imagine.  
  
How he tried to stifle the cries that were deep inside but upon contact with the whip, he choked on a cry and another one followed it. Keith sat back, clutching his fists with excitement.  
  
"More! More! More!" he laughed.  
  
Not only was his back the target, Jounouchi could feel the whip travel to his head. Through his cries, he could hear the whip tear out his hair; see his hair fall freely to the ground below him. Whip after whip, Jounouchi once again, fell into a deep sleep. But not for long, his was waken up again, barely, but he was very conscience.  
  
"Keith. Do you want to kill him?"  
  
"No, I want him alive."  
  
"Then stop whipping him!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me how to punish him?"  
  
"He's losing too much blood and-and-his wounds are so deep, I can see his bones. Keep this up and he's going to die!" Keith thought for a minute and was soon struck by an idea. "I'll be right back."  
  
To Jounouchi's relief, Keith left. Jay released the lever, making him fall to the ground. Jounouchi gave a sharp grunt and rolled on his side to relieve the pain of his back. Moment later, Keith returned with a bottle of water.  
  
"Sit him up! Expose his back to me!" Jay and another man roughly sat Jounouchi up and turned his back toward Keith.  
  
"What's that sir?" Jay asked.  
  
"You'll see." He laughed. He drenched Jounouchi's back in the liquid.  
  
"AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH! AAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!" Along with the battered cries of Jounouchi's, Keith chimed in with more malicious laughter, dropping more of the liquid on his back.  
  
"Sir?" asked Jay. Between laughs, Keith was finally able to say, "Its salt water."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir? If you don't want him to die, then you need to give him something to eat."  
  
"I already have that covered Jay." He handed Jay a small bowl. "Give him this. It'll hold him but it won't fill him up. It's breaded milk." Jay nodded and tended to Joey. He lifted his head and placed the bowl to his lips. A small amount entered into Jounouchi's mouth but he gagged and spit it into Jay's face.  
  
"Ungrateful little puppy, aren't you?" Keith teased. "Starve then, but because you were so rude-" he gestured another guy to give him another bottle of salt water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been five weeks already and the constant beatings were beginning to take there toll. Jounouchi had already learned to stay quiet when spoken to and when the beatings took place. Only when the group left him alone at night, would he release all the cries that were held in until morning. Little did he know, that would eventually get him in trouble.  
  
The group came back in for another round when Jay stopped Keith from proceeding.  
  
"Sir. We just got word that the executives downstairs hear the boy crying in the morning."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Don't worry sir; they don't know what it is. I told them it was a lost dog and they dropped the subject."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"But, what if they get suspicious? They would want to look around!" Keith reached in his pocket and pulled out a large needle.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to come to this. This outta shut him up for now." Jounouchi flinched when Keith grabbed his arm and punctured it, injecting the fluid into his arm. "But while he's still active, let's give him more treatment." Once again, Jounouchi eyed the devilish blade before blanking out again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please sir! I don't know how much I can bear it anymore!"  
  
"I know! Give me a hose, Jay!"  
  
It's been the same for more weeks to come. What they just noticed was the smell of Joey sitting in his own waste. Never in his life, had he felt so humiliated. It completely melted any other emotion he had. All he felt now was pain and humiliation. He was no longer sad about how he was living, he was no longer angry at Keith. No small emotion could overcome the numb feelings he had to deal with now.  
  
A blast of cold water disturbed him from his thoughts. The pressure was high enough to rip the skin off his body, since now he had no clothes to protect him. The rust of the chain was beginning to settle into his skin, the ground was one with him.  
  
'So this is life.' Was Jounouchi's last thought before he turned all feeling off from his own body. He stopped a long time ago, counting the days that he was stuck in this place. His last number was 34.  
  
"We'll wait until he dries until we give him more treatment." And with that, Keith and Jay left. Joey bowed his head to sleep. The injection he received earlier was begining to settle in and he could rest comfortably. Not long after he drifted, he heard footsteps and the door opening.  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
He mentally laughed at himself. 'I must miss my friends greatly. I'm even hearing Kaiba's voice calling me.' The figure knelt down to him.  
  
"Jounouchi?" It was real now. It was Seto's voice that was calling him! He lifted his head to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes. While Seto called 911 to inform police to come to the rescue, it took not only strength and courage, but it also took Jounouchi time to find the voice he lost long ago. His throat became raw from the crying and screaming. For the first time in months, he gave his final warning to Seto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I didn't stop them. They fell during the beginning of the story all the way to the end. My tears, my sympathy for Jounouchi. It did not occur to me that he's been through so much, nor have I imagined that someone could go through that without dying. He looked at me and struggled to lift himself. He placed himself on my lap so his eyes were level with mine. With one hand, he brushed away the tears I was shedding.  
  
"You're instincts saved my life, Seto. I'm eternally grateful. Grateful also that I was able to find you."  
  
"Huh-Huh?" I stammered. His gaze never left mine.  
  
"Seto. I couldn't tell you before. But on this journey to recovery. Something sparked inside of me. A feeling I thought I lost for a long time. I-"  
  
Without thinking, I gently brush my lips against his. It was comforting and I didn't feel him respond to me. It ended up feverishly hot. He pulled away, lips curved into a smile.  
  
"You feel better?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes." I answered. "I'll let you finish."  
  
"I was about to say the feeling I lost before. The feeling of being Jubilant! Never have I been so happy to be alive." My heart dropped.  
  
"O-oh." He squeezed me into another hug.  
  
"Please don't be sad for me, Seto." He clutched the shirt and tensed. "But- I want to go home. I mean-" he froze. "I don't want to live in Domino City anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to live here, knowing that he's still out there! And my father-he-he doesn't care for my well being. I want to go back to mother." What could I do but rock him gently.  
  
"If that's what you want." I said. He wasn't tense, but relaxed greatly. His breathing became shallow and was steady. He fell asleep in my arms.  
  
So, the feelings he has for me are nothing that I feel for him? It took me a long time to realize, to admit my love, yes I said it, love for Jounouchi. What I feel now is not heartbreak. How can I expect him to love me back after what he's gone through? I felt stupid that I gave him that kiss. If it was nothing but mutual feelings. I sigh quietly and lay back.  
  
My mission was finally complete. I healed him to the point where he could fly off on his own. It's now time for me to release my nightingale..  
  
And let him fly..  
  
I hear forever calling..  
  
I hear forever calling..  
  
TBC  
  
YA: ALRIGHT! Now you know who he is! Go get him readers! Sic him! Sic him!  
  
Bandit Keith: No! No! Get them away from me! *runs off screaming*  
  
YA: Don't let him get away! Well, because I did this chapter when I was supposed to be doing homework, I beg you to give me tons of reviews. Me hopes I get at least to 30, but that' wishful thinking. Sorry folks, but it'll be a while until I update. So wish for the best. See ya! 


	6. My Seto Soul

YA: Hu, hu, hu! I said it'll be a while until I updated, ya? Well, I finished all my homework for now (yeah for now) so I'll update. LOL You readers are so funny! I got plenty of reviews of everybody killing Bandit Keith. Well, yeah, he deserved it. But to our dismay, I have to resurrect him. He has to be in this chapter and the next. Then you can kill him permanently.  
  
Bandit Keith: I LIVE!!!!  
  
YA: Shut up.  
  
Bandit Keith: Make me!  
  
YA: You shut up or I'll get Blue Lagoon to kill you with no mercy like the first time!  
  
Bandit Keith: *gulp*  
  
YA: And Daisy too!  
  
Bandit Keith: Fine, I'll hush.  
  
YA: No, I clearly said, 'Shut up.' So shut up so people can read this. Geez.  
  
Another night of bliss, as the blond angel sleeps in my arms. No further contact to prevent sudden shock, it's a shame he still doesn't know how I feel about him. I don't have the courage to tell him, for fear I will have my heart broken by such an innocent angel. Each time I think of what he says, my heart is torn. I was so close to telling him. I wish I was oblivious to how he was feeling; otherwise I would have-would have taken certain actions without regret. I shake the cruel thought from my head.  
  
'He's already changed me.' I thought to myself. 'The moment he let his chestnut eyes fall into mine.' He stirs as if he heard me thinking of him. I want one last request before he leaves.  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Would you do something for-with me?" His head lifts as he gazes into my eyes once more. I feel the lump in my throat again. "Would you allow me to take you out, tonight?" He smiles and it melts me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It would mean so much to me." I reply, not knowing the cracking in my voice has caught his attention. He spins around so he's facing me.  
  
"Seto?" I look away. He's close enough to see my eyes glisten with sorrow. "Are you hurt?" Am I hurt? Hurt is not the word that describes what I'll feel once he's gone. The more I imagine him gone, the more I get a stabbing pain in my heart. Which is why, I would like, no, love to spend this last evening with him.  
  
"No." I lie. "I-I-I." Jounouchi drops his hands, confused and disappointed. I look down at him with a false smile to mask the frown. "Let's go now. Just the two of us." His face tells me he's still unsure about my emotions, but I don't give him the time to figure out what I feel. I lift myself up, letting him spill from my lap and collapse on my bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see them sir!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They are exiting. But Seto Kaiba is with him and from the looks of it; he looks like he's very protective over him!"  
  
"Not for long, Jay. I'll get my beautiful prize." Keith looks through his binoculars and licks his lips seductively (a/n: ewww). "Gawd, he's delicious looking."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Any word that I said that and I'll have your head, Jay."  
  
"I'm forgetting now, sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before I take two steps out of the door, I feel Jounouchi clutch my arm and playfully hold me tight. I didn't mean to, but I smiled and held him closely to my side.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asks excitedly, almost squealing.  
  
"We didn't have anything to eat all day. I'm taking you to dinner first."  
  
"Mm! Sounds good!" I chuckle by this exclamation. I feed on his happiness but its shame that it's only temporary. Another on of my attendants rode my motorcycle to us and I give him a light tip. Two helmets sat on the bar of the bike and I toss one to Jou. He clumsily catches it, making me laugh.  
  
"Let's go in style."  
  
I usually don't choose to ride the motorcycle around town because it's unprofessional. But today, I'm neither at work nor working for any one. It's one of those pleasure moments that you never want to let go. I rev the motor, startling Jounouchi. His clutching tightly around my waist gives me an edge that I hungered for. With a screech, we raced down the street.  
  
Today I felt like bending all the rules. Running red lights, cutting in front of traffic and scaring the pedestrians. I did it all just to hear Jou scream behind me. It was a stimulating moment, never in such a long time have I felt alive, although the passenger behind me probably felt like he was about to die. Nearing the restaurant I decide to thrill him one last time. I jerked the bike up to pop a wheelie.  
  
"Seto! You jerk!" screams Jounouchi. "I'm gonna have a heart attack!" I release the wheelie and skid into a parking lot. Taking off the damp helmet, I let out a devilish laughter.  
  
"That was great!" Jounouchi mumbled some rude words before glaring at me making me laugh even more. I chose the table outside so we could view the sunset. From across the table, Jounouchi rested his head on his hand, staring out, like he was dreaming.  
  
"I never thought I'd be able to see the sun again." He said, continuing to stare. I didn't respond to his statement. I was too caught up at how he was looking in the setting hues of red and gold. It was striking at how good he was looking. We both didn't notice the waitress until she lightly tapped the table. I blinked confusingly while Jounouchi gave a nervous giggle. I wasn't in the mood for something heavy so I ordered a light potato soup (a/n: sounds good Seto!) but Jounouchi thought different. He ordered appetizers, the dinner and desert. My jaw dropped at how he was woofing down the food, nearly choking about three times! Then again, after what he's been through, he can have whatever he wants and how much he wants. After all, I can afford it.  
  
"It's so quiet." He mumbled with food in his mouth. There was light music playing from inside, a soft mellow tone with a slight upbeat. He jumped out of his seat quickly. "Come here!" I looked up from the soup, surprised at his outstretched hands. Standing up, he grasps my hands and holds them close, drawing me in.  
  
"Dance? I don't dance." I groan.  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"I don't dance, Jou!" He pouts and turns his head away from me.  
  
"Don't say my name like that! It sounds so sharp. Dance with me!" I gave in and shuffled along with him. Any passerby outside seeing us like this would die from the glare I would give them. But once my head was turned back to Jounouchi's, it was all smiles. It ended too quickly, as soon as it started. I motion the waitress to come and take the money for the food.  
  
"Let's go over there!" he squealed. Before I could protest, he drags me to the small park across the restaurant. Like I child he runs to the slide and climbs the latter. It was the slide for the older children, more thrilling with its twists and turns. Big enough for an adult but not as fun. Gravity pulls him all the way giving him a clumsy landing at the end, right on his face. I shake my head in embarrassment and help him up, brushing the sand off his face.  
  
"I had enough fun for today." I say and walk to the swings sitting down. The sun before us was beginning to show the last of its light. Our surroundings, not gold anymore, but a mixture of dusky reddish blue hue. He sits on the swing beside me, swinging lightly. The silence between us killed me inside. I wanted to say so much, tell him everything, and give my soul to him.  
  
"I told you my story." He breaks the silence. "Now tell me yours."  
  
"Huh?" he nods to urge me on. "I was born on the 5th day of-"  
  
"No, Seto!" he giggles. "You were trying to say something to me earlier. I can sense it." I sigh very heavily.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you."  
  
"Fine." He says and pouts. The silence lingers again and I can't take it anymore. It was now or never that I tell him. The only problem I had was being rejected. Rejected or not, I'll tell him because either way I'll lose him.  
  
"Jounouchi, listen carefully. I'm not sure why before, before this all happened I treated you the way I did. But when I saw you, something burst within me that never happened with anyone else. This wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you this tonight." I turn to look at him finally. "I don't want you to leave, Jounouchi. I'm sorry about what happened to you but you and I both learned something here. You belong here, with me."  
  
"What are you telling me?"  
  
"I'm telling you we both need each other. But I don't want you to need me if you don't feel the same way that I do. I don't want this feeling to linger just around me. I want you to feel it too. This feeling-"  
  
"Spit it out, Seto!" I grit my teeth at his sudden seriousness.  
  
"I love you, Jounouchi. And I don't want you to leave." My heart threatens to break my ribs it was caged in and my grip on the chains became so tight it hurt. I jumped a little when he stood up so suddenly.  
  
"NO!" he yelled. "Don't say that to me! Don't do this, Seto!" He hugged himself and shuddered. "I don't even know what that means anymore. My family never showed me, my friends were never that close to me. And after what Keith done to me, I realize that such an emotion does not exist!" He sharply turns to me. "So don't give me that crap! How can you be so selfish! Wanting me to stay here against my wishes in this shanty town called Domino? Where that terrible monster roams like an angry lion trying to find me? HOW COULD YOU???"  
  
I get off the swing, pacing to him. Placing my hands on his shaking shoulders and looking into his eyes were a crime. And with every crime comes a punishment. I saw his hand move at a blinding speed and the sting that followed on my cheek. I release him, rubbing the new bruise that was given to me. He backed away from me, the fear that was in his eyes that was there before along with the crackling anger that was rising within him.  
  
"You're no better than Bandit Keith! Trying to keep me locked up in this city!" He stomped away and from the direction he was heading, I could tell he was going home. What I was feeling right now, was it the feeling I feared that I would receive? It hurt worse than I imagined. It weakened me to the point where I fell to my knees in agony. My heart felt it was being ripped from the protective layer of my chest. That's all I could hear besides the echoes of his hurtful words, was my beating heart. So lonely and empty. The darkness has completely covered the park increasing the loneliness with every minute.  
  
Why did I let the barrier down to him? I left my guard down just to let him enter into my world and it leaves me shattered. Instead of releasing the songbird on a happy note, he in turned morphed into an angry beast and attacked me when I was most vulnerable. As I calm, I realize that what I've done was wrong but either way, rejected or not, I wanted to tell him. My deed has been done and my mission is complete. As I spin on my heel to ride my motorcycle, the feeling that I had was there once again. The feeling that told me Jounouchi was in trouble. When I glance at the corner where he disappeared to, I see him turn it with a troubled look on his face. He spins around quickly and runs in my direction.  
  
A black car drives alongside him and someone grabs him before he reaches me. On command, I hop on my motorcycle and begin pursuit immediately. 'I'm coming, Jounouchi! I gave you my word as a Kaiba that I'd protect you!'  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jounouchi coughs in the middle of the night after waking from another nightmare. His coughing is raw and disturbing waking Seto from his sleep.  
  
"Are you alright? Another dream?" Jounouchi nods.  
  
"He's going to take me again!" he claws at his skin in frustration and Seto stops him.  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Seto asked, taking Jounouchi's shaky hands into his own. "Jounouchi, I give you my word as a Kaiba that I won't let anything happen to you!" Jounouchi swallows hard.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes. No harm will come to you! Not as long as I'm around."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The car is a ways ahead of me and I have a hard time keeping up with it. The car slips over a hill and lands continuing its speed. I have only one chance of catching up to it, so I take this chance. Just before the jump, I speed up, hanging tightly to the bars. Over the hill I fly and see the car below me. The landing will only be a one chance thing, so I pray that I do it just right. As much as I wish, it's not enough and I crash to the ground ahead of the car. Tumbling, the ground which once I claimed and stood over it was beating me! I was at its mercy as I lay still under the battered vehicle.  
  
My will to save Jounouchi doesn't keep me down and out however. On unsteady legs I raise myself and step away from the wrecked motorcycle underneath me. The car is coming at me with great speed, but I stand my ground. The car comes to a halt and the door swings opened, throwing Jounouchi's body out. I cringe, fearing that Keith already killed him during the pursuit but to my relief, he gets up and runs to me.  
  
"SETO!" he cries, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I return the embrace but continue to stare at the black car until he comes out. He steps out casually and raises his hands in the air.  
  
"Too bad. I'll feel guilty if I can't have my way with Jounouchi with you still alive." He tsks and comes closer. "Especially after that hard work of taking care of him. The fun for me can start all over." I hold him tighter growling under my breath. I feel Jounouchi bury his face deeper into my chest in fear. He refuses to look "death" in the eye.  
  
"What will it take for you to leave him alone?" Each time he takes a step forward, his feet crunching against the broken gravel beneath up, Jounouchi pushes me back.  
  
"I would be glad to fight for him." He says through his teeth.  
  
"He's not an animal to be won! And that's not what I asked you!" He laughs.  
  
"You'll have to get rid of me or else I keep coming back to get him." I smile at the thought of killing him.  
  
"As tempting as it sounds to kill you, I won't risk me being locked up for doing such a felony." He edges closer; he's beginning to reach out for Jounouchi in a hungry manner which is making me annoyed. "Okay, fine! I'll fight for him! But if I win, you leave the both of us, no, you leave the country and never return." He nods in agreement.  
  
"Sounds fair. But if I win, I take Jounouchi and you leave us alone. I won't banish you out of the country." And under his breath I hear, "Because I want you to suffer, knowing that he's near but you can't get to him."  
  
"Agreed." I close the statement, feeling the young boy grip tighter.  
  
"Good, meet us at the abandoned warehouse near the lake. Bring the boy with you." He gets in the car and skids off. Jounouchi's grip loosens and he collapses to his knees, still holding on to my legs.  
  
"Don't do it, Seto!" he cries. "He'll kill you!"  
  
"I can't let him win. He'll keep coming after you if I don't win this."  
  
"No." he moans. He releases me and stands. Holding himself, he seems unsteady as if about to faint any second.  
  
"Remember my promise." I whisper. He nods and reaches out to me. Taking his hand, we walk to the abandoned warehouse together.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: Aww, ain't that cute? It's sickening that I made this fool come back but we must let the story continue! Please send me tons of reviews. It keeps me going. And you'll all get the chance to rid Keith again and for good. Oh yea.  
  
Bandit Keith: Not if I can help it.  
  
YA: Shut up!  
  
Bandit Keith: *rolls eyes* 


	7. Dirty Fighting

YA: Back again. So many of you want to know if Seto is going to win this fight or not. One thing to note, I suck at writing fighting scenes! =P And I felt really lazy when writing this so I promise the next chapter will be better. Promise! PROMISE! So sleepy.  
  
Bandit Keith: He doesn't stand a chance against me.  
  
YA: We'll see about that.  
  
Bandit Keith: Hmph.  
  
YA: Hmph yourself you ugly buzzard. Onward!  
  
  
  
From where we were standing, before the broken down and abandoned warehouse we could see Keith standing on the roof waiting for me. So, this was to be taken care of on the roof. Stylish, but I expected more from him. Before entering the doors, Jounouchi holds me back, wanting me to stay.  
  
"Seto, wait." I pause. "Forget about this. We can just turn back and go to my mom's. You can stay with me and he'll never find us." He's plea touches me deeply but it would bother my conscience if Keith were out there still looking for him. I face him and cup my hands to his face.  
  
"You know I can't do that. It would be backing out on my promise."  
  
"No it won't!" he choked. "You'll still be there to protect me." I pull him close and give him a reassuring hug, but I have a mission to complete. Brake Bandit Keith just as he has broken Jounouchi, only I'll really break him. As I entered the rusted doors, Jounouchi remains outside. Once again his face tear stained with fear.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Seto Kaiba." Keith greeted me. He removed his coat and shirt for greater stability. I did the same to ensure a fair fight. Speaking of a fair fight, I know Keith fights dirty.  
  
"I know this won't end fair. I don't want any weapons to be used during this fight." I state. He nods with a stupid grin on his face. "Ready?" The start of the fight went fairly well. To my knowledge of dodging heavy blows, he's very slow and clumsy. A missed swing and he easily topples over, leaving out hit points that I can spot. We sparred on for a minute, at the same time giving each other offense moves and backing away in defense. Just when I thought things would go fair, which I knew wouldn't, he cheated and kicked my shin.  
  
I groan in pain but don't move. Had I hunch over to reach for the pain, he could have placed a heavy blow to my back or stomach, the most vulnerable places. The disappointing reaction stunned him and I made my move. Throwing a fist with all my power into his jaw creating a loud crack.  
  
"Unnn!" he stumbled back and rested a hand on his jaw glaring at me angrily. "Nice one." He mumbled. He wasted enough of my time with talking and my speed across the roof was at his disadvantage. How could not see me? Looking all around him, there wasn't a time he took to look up where I had jumped above him. Lifting two tightly clinched fists, I slam them onto his head knocking him onto his back and sliding across the roof near the edge.  
  
Two choices crossed my mind: I could throw him off the roof onto the rubble down below or give him a couple of heavy blows until he begs and then throw him off the roof. I can hear Jounouchi run up the stairs from below me to watch the fight. His worries tingle my senses but I know he's alright. Keith was still down and ready to get back on his feet but I pounce on him, pinning his arms to the roof before he could move.  
  
Images of Jounouchi suffering crossed my mind, every detail, every pain he felt and the waves of emotions that coursed through his body. Each image increased my anger for Keith. As if my body took control of my mind, my fist had plans of their own and pummeled Keith in his face and on his chest, letting the breath he has escape from his body. These sudden attacks began to tire me and I slow down. How I wanted to finish this off my tossing him off the roof.  
  
While the tasty though relieved me there was another sense I was feeling along with further images of Jounouchi. They were different and more peaceful, tranquil to my tastes. One in particular I remembered most was him sitting on a cliff surrounded in a bed of magnolias. A wreath of magnolias he wore on his head and he stared into the distance of the ocean that leads onto forever. My thoughts gone when the world around me was drained of its color and Jounouchi's screaming.  
  
"SETO!!!!"  
  
Why did he look so sad, so upset and most of all scared? Underneath I could feel Keith laughing. Part of me wanted to shut him up permenatly. So I stare at him as best I could but my vision was blurry. Reality set in when I found a piercing pain in my gut and my blood pulsating, warm. It was Keith that made me feel this way. Lifting up a blade, that was already tainted with my blood; he shows me his dirty finish.  
  
"Black Blade! Never leave home without it!" he chuckles and knocks me from on top of him. My body was numb; I couldn't move whatever I tried to do. My head rolled to the side, making the world tilted all the while seeing Jounouchi run to my side.  
  
"SETO? SETO? PLEASE WAKE UP SETO!"  
  
I could hear him calling to me, but I couldn't move. My eyes remained opened in shock and refused to blink. I was afraid to speak, fearing all the thick liquid rising in my throat will eventually spill out and scare Jounouchi.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried. It pained me that I couldn't respond. Why couldn't I respond? Was my body in so much shock that it decided to shut down on its own? Was I dying? "NOOOO!"  
  
Keith chased behind him and grabbed him by the collar. The disgusting dog they call a man was still after the boy! Yet, as I lay here, I am unable to help him. I lost the game and the prize was won by the enemy.  
  
"You're coming with me my little toy!" he cackled. "Your little boyfriend has lost this battle and you're all mine! Too bad, not only did he lose you but he lost his life too!" I could see all the hope drip from Jounouchi along with his spirit. He would struggle and kick to remove himself from Keith but now, he just let him carry him away.  
  
'Away? No! Jounouchi! I need you here with me.' The last image of Jounouchi returned to my head and my life was restored, just before they left. My fingers twitched and grasped the ground they rested on. Half my strength was gone from the stabbing but the rest was used to stand myself up and use my power to get rid of Keith.  
  
It took effort to step lightly so he wouldn't hear me, seeing as his back was toward me it was to my advantage as well. Jounouchi opened his eyes, spotting me. I could tell he wanted to shout, smile or react with joy but that would give me away, so his face expression never changed.  
  
'Get away from him.' I mouthed. If he couldn't read my lips, he could read my eyes no doubt. This was a one time chance and both of us were willing to take it. With one smooth move, Jounouchi lifted his knee and bumped it against Keith's face. His planned worked, Keith dropped him instantly! It was now on me.  
  
"Why you little--!" My footsteps were no longer quiet. By this time he heard me coming but when he turned to face me it was already too late. With my last remaining strength, I rammed him hard, knocking him off balance and off the roof. The last of my strength escaped me as well as my last breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Seto continued to lie in the middle of darkness, only to be awakened by small footsteps ahead of him. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes to get a better view of the person before him. All he could make out was a white garment.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"Are you going to get up now? I'm expecting you to revive soon."  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you coming?" Seto stood up and tread across the stone pathway that led to Jounouchi. At a close range, the vision became clear. But as he edged nearer, Jounouchi was pulling away.  
  
"Wait! Stop moving!" he called out. Jounouchi gave a soft grin and ran away from Seto into a thin light.  
  
"Follow me! Hurry up! You're so slow!" Seto felt a small smile spread across his face as he followed Jounouchi into the light. The light getting brighter and blinding the brown haired boy. "Keep it up!" Jounouchi called out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ow! Get that light out of my face!" The doctor jumped away, startled at my exclamation.  
  
"Welcome back!" chimed Mokuba. "I thought we lost you for a minute!" I scratch my head and tried best to remember what happened. Mokuba carefully pointed to the wound right below my ribs.  
  
"Oh yea." I muttered, remembering the fight. "How did you find us?"  
  
"Someone saw Bandit Keith fall from the roof and called the police. That's when they found you and Jounouchi on the building. WHAT HAPPENED??" I chuckled, interrupted with fits of coughs.  
  
"It's nothing, just a disagreement." I looked around to check if the doctor was around. "Is he still alive?" Mokuba crossed his arms and nodded. I cursed myself mentally; it seems I've become so soft I can't kill someone properly. I'll make a note to use my gun if I see him again. Then my thoughts raced back to Jounouchi. "Where's Jounouchi!?" Mokuba shrugged but reached for something.  
  
"He left after he got you these." In his arms were a bundle of white magnolias. Just like in my dreams. It was all so strange and confusing. Why didn't he stay with me? My expression fell and I stayed quiet. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." I barely heard what my brother told me. A cloud of sadness was hanging over me.  
  
'So this is it?' I asked myself. 'He's gone. But maybe it's for the best.' I close my eyes and lay back on my pillow. Underneath the darkness of my lids, all I can see is Jounouchi.  
  
"So are you going to just leave it at that?" he asked.  
  
'What do you mean?' I responded mentally.  
  
"You followed your instincts before to find me." He said.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
"What are they telling you now?" I pause and think. Meditating on the right answer. I heard somewhere that your hearts wishes may be different from your minds.  
  
'I want to see you again.' He gives me a mirthful grin as if I gave the answer I was waiting for.  
  
"I'm waiting for you, Seto!"  
  
I'm smiling mentally. But before I see him, pain strikes me again and I tell myself to wait patiently until I heal. Whenever I think that I have released my little songbird he keeps coming back to me. If I ever get him back, I won't keep him in a cage. I want to be wherever he is.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: *yawns* Okay, this is getting boring. I guess it's getting a little drawn out because I'm working on yet another genius fic. *grins*  
  
Bandit Keith: I would hardly call it genius. I don't star in it.  
  
YA: *pushes Keith from the scene* Anyway, just to warn you, the next chapter is going to be extra, cotton candy, feathery fluffy so prepare yourself to melt into it's mush. I'll try to update ASAP if I don't get caught up in my other fic. If you are curious about what it is, look for it (though it's not quite ready for it). It's called Seven Sins. 


	8. Coming together: Do you know that I love...

YA: It's funny how still in the reviews I receive; people are still killing Bandit Keith. Okay people, if you want him dead so badly, I'll kill him in the next chapter. The thing is, I won't tell you how he dies or who kills him. *snickers* A few things to say before I start this chapter. I got a review saying that this fic sucked from the first chapter.

My answer is: Yes, I know that this story sucks. It even sucks to me but the best part is I have fun writing it. And if it sucks so badly, how come so many people like it? Unless I'm being lied to. O_o I highly doubt that. Okay, I just had to get that out.

Warning: This chapter is FLUFFY!!! I was trying to stray away from lemons so instead at the end, Seto says things in a metaphoric way. So if you read carefully and imagine well enough, then you can see what's going on. ^_~

Yami: *reads* Oh yes, I see it.

Yugi: *reads* Really? I don't see it. It looks like poetry.

Yami: You don't need to understand it, Yugi.

YA: Oh Yami, it isn't _that bad. It's sweet actually. Anyway, onward!_

_As a protector, he was my tower alone on the sea_

_He has become the light of the dark side of me_

_Proving that such an emotion as love does exist_

_Actions of protecting me, his life he does risk_

_There is so much he can tell me, so much he can say_

_And within the morning's time, his light that he sheds flickers off in a day_

_Heart of a Magnolia_

_It is easily bruised_

_To be healed with a kiss_

_An interlude into forever…_

"So you're gone." Whispers Jounouchi. Holding the white silk petals to his lips, he brushes it with a soft kiss before launching them into the water below him. The breeze of the ocean travels through his hair, whipping the thick blonde bangs into his chestnut, water-filled eyes. With a single blink, crystalline tears fall, reflecting the light of the morning sun into floating diamonds.

He clutches another bunch of the sweet smelling flowers into his arms, careful not to bruise the petals, but holds them firmly as he would if the one he loved was still alive. More tears of sorrow fall, tapping the magnolias, they too share his grief. Behind him, in the beach house hidden in the thick shadows of the trees, Shizuka stares at her older brother with sheer compassion. It's been two weeks since Seto's accident at the warehouse and he's made no contact with Jounouchi. He has feared the worst and counted Seto as dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to Seto's POV

The wound has finally healed and it was safe enough for me to leave. I've been at the hospital for weeks, due to Keith's dirty cheating. I'll do well to give him my respects, but not before finding my Jou first. It was a well rest, but it took so long and I can feel Jounouchi's loneliness tugging at my heart. I demanded information from his careless father to lead me to his mother's house. 

With each passing minute, I could feel Jounouchi's faith in my falter. I thought of every possible way to get there. By car, it would take too long and I gave the pilot to my personal jet the month off. Stupid idea. But my helicopter was pretty reliable as always. We couldn't even have to land, I can just jump out and allow Jounouchi to run into my arms once more (a/n: I prefer Seto to ride in a chopper anyway. ^_^).

"Pick up, Mokuba." I muttered while on the phone.

"Kaiba residence, Mokuba speaking."

"Great. Hey, little brother, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright! Are you coming home, Seto? I told to chef to make your favorite dinner because you're finally out of the hospital!" Guilt clouds over me and I sigh mentally.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I won't be able to make it home tonigh—"

"Jounouchi, huh?"

"Mokuba…"

"I understand. Just come home safely, please." A smile curves on my lips.

"You're not mad are you?" There was a long pause, as he takes in a deep breath.

"I'm not mad." He pauses again. "I'mjustjealousthatyouspendmoretimewithhimmorethanme! Bye!" After sorting out the words, I laugh out loud.

"I'll make a note to spend some time with my little brother." The pilot turns to me and gives me a signal. I nod as I look out of one of the windows. The surroundings were beautiful! Just on the coast of this country is where his mother stays. So peaceful and it reminds me of the country. Ahead and below, I can see a single house, dispersed and alone with others scattered about. Trees were everywhere, holding beautiful white flowers in their branches. 

My eyes widen when I see a blonde figure standing by the cliff, with flowers at his feet. It was Jounouchi! Just like in my reoccurring dreams. My heart leaped from the cage it was sitting in.

"Go down! Lower now!" I ordered. I ordered him before not to make a complete landing. Perhaps I could meet Jounouchi in style. We were low enough for me to jump out and ascend towards the boy. He glanced up at the hovering chopper, confused, until he saw me jump out. Our eyes met like in the beginning. His fiery bronze eyes with the stormy look of my azure. The emotions between us twisted, so colorful like that of a kaleidoscope. He stepped forward, and then pulled back like I wasn't real. Only an illusion of his mind. I stretch out my hands in an inviting manner.

"Seto! It's really you! You're alive!" he cries running to me. In those two weeks of waiting in the hospital, my dream has finally come…to feel him in my arms again. He looks up at me with quivering lips, lips that were full and ready for kissing. But I take control of my emotions.

"I'm very much alive, Jou. I'm not easy to kill." He buries his head into my chest taking in a deep breath, perhaps the scent to ensure my reality. His hands digging into my back, sending more chills up my neck. "Such little faith you have." I tease.

"One of the things I lost while trapped in that room, love." I felt laughter rise in my chest but I stop. The last word he said…was it _love? To answer my question he looks at me once again, his eyes no longer tearful. Instead they were sparkling with joy like the finest of wine. "Seto, I'm sorry for what I said that other night. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what that meant." He clutches me tighter. "But now I do! I understand what you meant and I'll take your offer!"_

I blink reassuring letting him continue.

"I want to stay with you! Always! Always stay with me and protect me from the harshness of this world!" Before I could get a word in to reaches up and pulls my head down close to his. Our lips barely touching, I can actually feel his breath on mine. Slowly, he comes closer until finally I fall into ease when he presses his lips against mine. Carefully and then it becomes more fierce with passion.

All the pain he has kept inside carried on into the crushing power of his kiss. So violent, bold and malevolent. I was at a loss of breath, trying hard to hold inside the screams that were building up in my throat only to have bubbles of gasps trapped instead. His fingers dug into my back in pure craving. If he wanted, he could have pulled my very soul out of my body and into his own.

Finally we parted, both gasping for nearby air, only to catch more of the heat that was created around us.

"I want you to show me tonight. Show me how it feels to be in love, to be loved." I nod and he leads me into his beach house. "I'll pick you up tonight." What he meant by that I was unsure about. His family welcomes me gracefully. Fed and offered me a room although I was a total stranger. His sister told me, any friend of her brother was a friend of the family. A comforting thought, I wondered, but how would they feel if I was in love with Jounouchi.

Night fell fast and the air was much cooler. The atmosphere carried a lush feeling to it with all the trees and their sweet smelling flowers. I couldn't help but think if this is truly where Jou belongs. He doesn't want to go back to the city but I never want to part with him ever again. A thought struck my mind. I could build a house out here and Mokuba and I could live here. Traveling back and forth from the city wouldn't be a burden, not for me. I'll do anything to be with Jounouchi. A knock was sounded on the window, startling me suddenly. I peer out of the beaded curtain, seeing Jounouchi waiting outside for me.

When exiting the house quietly, he's still in the same place with a blanket in his hand. I peer at him questioningly.

"It's going to be a little colder where I'm taking you." He says coolly. In the moonlight, I could see his cheeks gather heat into a nice, innocent blush. He takes my hand and leads me further into the trees until we come upon a small path with stones as steps. The travel wasn't long; I spent every second taking in the sight of the shadows casting their darkness on the boy. We come to a clearing, high above the houses we escaped from. More Magnolia trees hung over us with a small water spring to our right. Its trickle sounds were pleasing to the ears, as the water gathered into a small pool and dripped off the cliff into a stream below. It was a hiding place, a safe haven just for the two of us.

"Does anybody know about this place?" I asked, hoping there wouldn't be any interruptions from surprised country folks.

"Only Shizuka and I." He gave me a look as if he just read my mind. "She won't be coming up here if that's what you're wondering." I chuckle and take him in my arms squeezing him intimately. "So…show me." He whispers.

"I…I…I don't know how to start. Ahem." I clear my thoughts as I stammer over my words. "I mean, I'm not sure how to handle you after…um…" The eyes that gazed at me lovingly suddenly turned dark and cold.

"Handle me anyway you want. I won't object." My eyes narrowed asking him if he was sure and he nods. "I'm sure." 

"There will be no turning back. I can be an animal sometimes." Ignoring my last warning he pulls me down upon him and kisses me again. I am lost into the fire of passion as colors pass through my head while falling into a state of bliss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YA: Here we go! See if you can understand what Seto is saying. ^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_At this moment I was showing him true love. Something that's glimmering, bedazzling and marvelous. I have asked him when was the last time he has let his heart be his guide. Breaths have become intertwined as I opened his eyes, wandering him over and over. Wonders he carried and much more as we continued the stimulating thrill ride._

_"So this is love." He tells me. "A new, fantastic emotion." He stops as short gasps rise in his throat, caught up in the sensation. "But please, don't stop there, no, I want to know more. Carry on with this endless dreaming."_

_Soft to the touch, a variety of music is heard taking us through as we move along blissfully under a wide, diamond filled sky. Just a touch of love, a little bit. Keep going on, just a little bit. Making us both high and fills our mind. No sense of time, steady in a rhythmic pace. Makes us shine, under the mother-like warmth of the moonlight._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't morning when I woke up, but the dawn was beginning to fill the warm night air. Just over the ocean you could sense the sun just about to rise in another hour. I stir, begging my exhausted body to go back to sleep with Jounouchi. 

Looking at him, he looks content but there is no smile on his face. He looks tired, giving his all and releasing the pain and anger away. Banishing it along with loneliness into the dark depths of evil hearts where they belong.

I wipe a couple strands of damp blonde hair away from his eyes. He doesn't move which relaxes me. This was one of the nights where he would be able to sleep restfully under my care. I couldn't provide for it before due to his fear but now I helped to come through the images of nastiness.

What was Bandit Keith hovering above him and causing pain, was now replaced with images of me, caressing his with tenderness. I lay back, feeling the softness of the damp blanket under us. Damp from the fresh dew of the new morning (a/n: What did you think it was damp from? ^^;; LMAO). As I drift to sleep he turns to face me, eyes still close as darkness entrances me. Though hearing the birds above us waking, I can still hear the lull breathing of his, putting me to sleep like it's done before.

TBC

YA: *pukes* SAPPY!

Yami: Yep, that's pretty sticky.

YA: Sappy, sappy, sticky and sweet. Forget fluff, that's some sticky stuff right there.

Yugi: *reads* I still don't get it.

YA and Yami: *rolls eyes*

Bandit Keith: I STILL LIVE!!!

YA: Not for long. Wait until the next chapter! Whoo hoo! More stickiness! Oh and about the magnolias. They have no special meaning, they just grow in my neighborhood and they're so pretty and smell tons good. But because it's winter, they're gone! I miss them.


End file.
